Sector TV -- The Story Continues
by Numbuh 32 of Sector Ph
Summary: Error. to be republished


**Author's Note: Hi! This is just a collection of one-shots of Codename: Kids Next Door – KND – fanfics. These stories are suppose to take place between the point Numbuh 1 left for the G:KND and Numbuh 5 became Soopreme Leader. (So it revolves around Numbuhs 2,3,4 &5) Here goes...**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Codename: Kids Next Door or any of its characters. The show and its characters were made by Mr. Warburton for Cartoon Network.**

 **P.S. I made an "After he left" story but I don't want to post it here. I'm going to focus on a point they adjusted to having 1 less member (no pun intended) because I really think these characters are strong and will/have got over it at one point.**

 **PPS please let me know if you think someone's OOC. It would help. Thanks.**

 **For the first story, I'll be focusing on Numbuhs 2 &3 but I'll even it out and the next will be about Numbuhs 4&5\. And yes, I consider the DCFDTL alive. If you don't like the first story PLEEEEAAASE read the second one. (TBH I can work better with Numbuhs 4&5)**

Now Loading

Kids Next Door Mission

Operation: S.I.B.L.I.N.G.S.

" 

"

"It's worse than I imagined" Numbuh 2 said to himself

"Please, don't make me go!" he begged

His mom and brother, Tommy, were revealed

"Oh come on, Hoagey" his mom said "You gotta spend some time with your brother."

"But mom, it's so boring! It's for babies!"

" Now here's some money, don't come home 'till 4"

And with that she drove off, leaving the boys behind

"Alright, let's go" he groaned

"Hey Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 3 greeted, Mushi by her side "I didn't know you were going to the Super Sibling Day Spectacular!"

The moment Tommy saw Mushi, he yelled

"Hey! You're that girl who tried killing my brother with a rainbow monkey! I thought you were grounded for life... no matter; The Tommy shall bring justice!" he yelled as he jumped to Mushi, being pulled back by his brother

Numbuh 2: "Tommy!"

Tommy: "What?"

Mushi stuck her tongue out

Numbuh 3: "Mushi, what did I tell you"

Mushi: "Well soooooorry."

"Come on, guys, let's just look around the fair." Numbuh 2 suggested

It had a lot of incredibly colourful little-kid activities, which were actually decent quality, for a free fair, anyway

After colouring, eating, playing dress up and going thru the fun house, the friends decided to join the sack race.

"Hello Kids Next Door." A voice from beside them said - It was the Delightful Children

"What are you creeps doing here?" Numbuh 2 asked "You don't have a little sibling."

"On the contrary," they said "We are siblings, are we not?"

"Fine. But I'm watching you."

The referee began to talk "Ready? Set. Go!"

After hopping and hopping, everyone finished except the Delightfuls. Numbuhs 2&3 and their siblings began to taunt them

"Oh, are you all finished?" they asked.

With one more hop, the area they (everyone but the DCFDTL) were standing on fell deep down, stuck with no more than kiddie rides and fellow kids. The older kids started yelling as the younger ones cried.

"What do we do, Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 3 asked, but he was busy screaming. "Numbuh 2?"

So she started shaking him "Numbuh 2!"

He looked down and realised they had stopped

"We gotta call the others." He said "Gimme your communicator."

"I think I left it at home." She said

"Well I didn't bring mine." Numbuh 2 said as the cries got louder. "Tommy, Mushi, would ya calm down those kids."

"Don't worry everyone. The Tommy, is here." Tommy said

"No." Mushi said "You're not the boss of me!"

"Mushiiii," her sister said

As much as she didn't want to, she also didn't want to spend the rest of her life in a pit

"Fine, but you're still not the boss of me."

Kuki looked over at the kiddie rides. "I wish those rides could fly up." She said "Hey! Couldn't we do that?"

"Well yeah sure, we COULD" Numbuh 2 said "We could use some lemonade for gas, springs for launchers... but are you sure we're gonna ride those things?"

"Sure, silly"

"Alright... come over here."

After building, they finally finished.

"I'll test drive" Numbuh 2 said "Here goes nothing..."

He flew higher. Higher. Almost there...

BLAST. He was shot down by the Delightful Children

"Poor deluded Kids Next Door" they said, shaking their heads in pretend pity

Suddenly they ran away, hands on nose. And an unpleasant aroma filled the air

"Gross! Who was that?" Tommy asked

"Wait a minute, I know that smell..." Numbuh 2 said as a figure appeared from the top

Numbuh 2&3 cheered "Bradley!"

"You guys have a pet SNUNK?" Mushi asked in disgust

"Bradley's not a pet, Mushi." Kuki said

"Bradley, tell Numbuh 5 where we are!" Numbuh 2 yelled

And the cyborg-skunk ran off.

"There is no way that furball understood any of that, sillies." Mushi said

42 minutes later

43 minutes later

"See, what'd I say?" Mushi bragged

"Well, Mushi, any good ideas?" Numbuh 2 asked

"Yeah!" Tommy yelled, sticking his tongue out

"Fine! When my boyfriend, Sandy, rescues me, I'll leave all you meanie-faces-"

But she was interrupted by the sound of a helicopter. And a hand-like machine lowered in

Kids Next Door: P.U.L.L.E.R.-U.P.

Pulling

Instrument 

Captures

Kids

En'

Releases

Upon

Pressing 

"Come on, you two. Get those kids outta here" Numbuh 5 said

They placed the kids on the fingers and fastened the tight once everyone was on, they held on to handles on the side

"Good to go, Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 2 yelled

They got the kids off and sent them home

"So, what happened?" Numbuh 5 asked

"And why did you send that stinky skunk to the treehouse?" Numbuh 4 added

"Well... I uh... I fought off the Delightful Children, but they pushed me in the pit and crashed my communicator." He lied

"We're not fallin' for that one, Numbuh 2." Wally said

"Really!" Numbuh 2 insisted

"We found your communicator in the hangar." Numbuh 5 said

"Yeah! That's not what happened... we fell in and Numbuh 2 started screaming real LOUD!" Kuki said

"Alright! Alright already" Numbuh 2 said "Hey, uh, why don't we go for some fries? On me?"

They walked over to the snack booth to order

But there was no cashier, instead, there were the DCFDTL

"Hello, Kids Next Dumb, did you really think we'd leave such a wonderful fair so soon?" they asked

Before they could think of a response, a marshal came up.

"Hey! You shouldn't be here!" he said "You need a kid below 8 to be here"

"But... but..." the Delightful Children said

"Oh come on, grow up," he said, kicking them out "So what do you kids want?"

"Uh... just some fries." Numbuh 2 ordered

End Transmission


End file.
